


Sex addiction

by Zuth



Category: all谦, 宜笔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuth/pseuds/Zuth





	Sex addiction

无节操bitch社cover  
宜笔谦三明治🥪  
如果有人不知道《无节操bitch社》这部鲜美多汁的番的话我先简单介绍一下设定：  
封闭式男高校，所有入学的学生必须加入至少一个社团，其中有一个名为摄影社实为滥交社的社团，内部成员（由于热爱且享受sex）自愿为全校师生服🔞务  
以下🚑：

 

1.  
“谦啊，我跟你说，那摄影社的人技术真不是吹的！我上次憋得难受去试了一回，卧槽，简直不要太爽！哥真心推荐你去试试！”  
“有那么夸张嘛？我倒是觉得自己解决没什么问题，再说了，和男的我估计硬不起来…”  
“啧，你小子不领情啊！那群人可有的是办法让你爽起来！”  
“算了算了，我自给自足吧。”

 

要说金有谦对学校里大名鼎鼎的摄影社没有丝毫兴趣？那是不可能的。只是他脸皮薄，又是个感情专一的传统小伙，要他接受滥交，着实有些为难。但是……

或许试上一次也不错？

在金有谦发现了那个人是摄影部的一员之后，他控制不住地冒出了这样的念头。

是什么时候开始注意他的呢？金有谦回想起那个让他瞬间惊艳的抬眸。起初是那人清亮的嗓音让他从手机游戏里抬起了头，然后扭动的盆骨、灵活的腰肢，加上微微汗湿贴在脸上的刘海，都让他不可思议地着了迷。金有谦人生中第一次想要称赞一个同性的美丽，要说用什么词语最恰当的话，那就是：性感的要命。

那晚的汇演结束后，金有谦便调动起他不多不少刚刚建立起的人脉，知道了那个人的名字：

二年级七班，林在范。

还有，摄影部部员。

 

2.  
摄影部所有部员的“工作”号码是全校皆知的。

金有谦靠在实验室的桌子边，把水龙头开开关关，想着林在范今天到底会不会来。昨天他终于鼓起勇气在kakao上给他发了消息，约他今天中午来实验室来体验一番。其实小道消息说，林在范是摄影部里最抢手的一位，不知是他的床品还是床技这么吸引人，约他的人不计其数。所以金有谦今天的约炮体验是否会如期而至，他不能确定。

呼啦啦，实验室的门被拉开了。那个他总是偷偷看的人如期而至。宽松的卫衣加运动裤，没抓发胶的刘海柔软地贴在前额上。金有谦刷的站起身来，双手紧张地不知道该放在哪里。

“呃…林在范学长……我…我叫金有谦，是一年七班的。今天……请多关照。”  
“噗，关照什么呀？难不成你还有什么特殊癖好？”  
“不不不，我的意思是…是……”  
看林在范舔舔牙露出一声轻笑，金有谦的脸红了，心里生出一丝后悔，是了半天也没说出了所以然。

这边林在范看着面前脸颊绯红的小学弟，心下了然：是个雏儿。于是笑笑向他走去，抓住人细白的手腕就把他往外拉。金有谦不知所以然，也不敢反抗，只好由着林在范拽着。

两人一路经过一年级的走廊，路上的所有同学都投来注视的目光，这让金有谦感到更热了。

“卧槽金有谦你小子能耐啊，居然瞒着哥约了头牌！”  
金有谦被这欠揍的声音吓了一跳，转过头来发现是之前劝自己下海的损友，羞恼地吼了一句闭嘴吧便打算做只鸵鸟。

“澡洗过了？”  
手心被捏了捏，金有谦听见林在范好听的声音问道。  
“嗯……洗了。”  
“乖孩子，今天是第一次吧，学长会温柔一点的。”  
“...嗯，话说学长，我们到底要去哪啊？”  
“去我们社里吧，今天特别为你开放。”  
“这…这样好吗？会不会有其他学长在啊？”  
“没事，今天他们都出去玩了。”

 

不知不觉两人已经站在了传说中的摄影部门口。拉开门的瞬间，金有谦心底再次产生了后悔的感觉，他控制不住地抽了抽手，却没能挣脱林在范的钳制：

谁能告诉我桌上这一堆长得好可怕的硅胶玩具不是真的！！！

 

 

3.  
身下是柔软的皮质沙发，面前是笑眼弯弯的帅气学长，但金有谦却有些瑟缩。

“没事的，这饮料对人体无害，也不会让人上瘾，只是帮你放松一点而已。”林在范轻声说，不想让这小学弟初体验太差，毕竟难得碰上合胃口的长相。身高腿长，皮肤又白，脸也长得欠操，今天他可要好好享受一番。

“我…”  
“没事安心吧，难到你不相信学长吗？”

金有谦被逼的不断后退，不多时两人的姿势就变成了金有谦仰躺在沙发上，仅靠着后胳膊肘支撑着让自己不倒下，林在范则是趴伏在他身上，举着一杯无色透明的液体持续逼近。

看见金有谦实在放松不下来，林在范叹了一口气捋了把刘海，然后仰头把饮料一饮而尽，趁金有谦没反应以来时一把按住人后颈吻了上去，把药水慢慢渡给了他。

金有谦被突如其来的吻惊得忘记了反抗，他感受到林在范的舌头混着微甜的液体钻进他的口腔，一颗颗细致地舔舐他的牙齿。没来得及咽下的饮料混着津液不断从嘴角溢出，很快金有谦的下巴便湿得水亮，过度激烈的深吻让他难以承受，没两分钟便呼吸困难起来，窒息的感觉让他不得不伸手推拒林在范的肩膀。

林在范见人是真的要背过气去，才依依不舍地放开了他，在他神色迷离的脸上又亲了一口才辗转往下，舔起他的锁骨和脖颈来。

金有谦生的白，因此显出一股子干净纯洁的气息来，让人有种搞脏他的欲望。林在范一把扯掉他白色衬衫衣领上本就没怎么好好系着的领带，解开那一排扣子，露出一整片白花花的肌肤来。皮肤接触到冷空气的瞬间，金有谦忍不住往后缩了缩胸膛，他早因为那个吻软了手脚，现在躺在沙发上，双手则是小心翼翼地搭在林在范的双肩上。

当林在范湿热的唇舌接触到他从未被如此触碰过的前胸时，他忍不住小声叫出来：

“学长！这感觉好奇怪…”

林在范并没有回答他，只是更加细致地品尝起他每一寸皮肤来。不知是心理作用还是药效的缘故，金有谦觉得浑身渐渐滚烫起来，而与林在范唇齿接触的地方更是烫的厉害。当林在范的手掌揉捏起金有谦的侧腰时，他忍不住颤抖起来，加上不断被轻咬的乳首上传来的酥麻感觉，让他逐渐陷入深深的情欲之中。

金有谦从来不知道林在范是这样一个喜欢前戏的人。从他们进入房间起已经快过去四十分钟了，林在范却一直衣冠整齐，反观金有谦自己，已经被脱的精光，在林在范高超的技术下颤抖不已。

“学…学长！拜托，拿出去吧……啊…唔…”

细线从金有谦的身下露出，线的一段隐没在他的身体深处，另一段则是在林在范手中。细微的嗡嗡声不断响着，把金有谦的身体变得越来越奇怪。他的前茎早已挺立，颤颤巍巍地从前端流出透明的前液，而后穴中那个不断震动的小玩意则是随着内部的挤压有意识般地不断深入。

“呀…啊…唔啊…林学长…”  
林在范调大手中的开关，金有谦的身体随之颤抖得更加剧烈。他甚至感觉到那个本不该用来进入的地方渐渐湿滑起来，分泌出粘腻的液体来。

“哇哦，有谦你真是天赋异禀啊。”  
一直掰开金有谦双腿欣赏美景的林在范当然也发现了这一点，他试着想要拔出那个袖珍的小玩意儿，却没想到被肠肉绞得死紧，让他不得不用了些气力，粉红色的塑料跳蛋离开时发出响亮的一声“啵”，让金有谦羞得用胳膊当住了脸。

换上手指，刚刚被刺激过的火热肠肉瞬间又裹附上来，湿滑的肉壁不断蠕动，柔软得不像话。看着湿红着眼眶的小学弟，林在范终于忍不住了，他使劲儿抠挖了几下手指，逼出几声好听的呻吟，然后站起身来拽掉了上衣，又解开皮带蹬掉了裤子。

当感受到一个不同于手指触感的东西在他的臀缝间摩擦时，金有谦忍不住直起上身想要看清：

只见林在范握着自己的玩意，用头部不断摩擦他湿润发红的穴口，微微进入一点然后马上退出。汗水从他的耳后滑落，沿着他好看的脖颈慢慢流下。金有谦鬼使神差地伸出手拨开林在范挡住脸的头发，想要看清他的表情。

林在范抬头的一瞬间，朝他露出一个致命的笑来，然后一个挺身，猛地进入了他。

被初次填满的感觉让金有谦忍不住长吟出声，他还没来得及看清林在范的眼睛便被刺激的向后仰起脖颈。长时间的前戏和助力的药物让他没有感到丝毫痛苦，但另一个人的肉体深入身体内部的感觉实在奇妙极了。金有谦忍不住脚背紧绷，没人触碰的茎身吐出来一小股透明的前液。

“嘶……有谦你放松点，我可不想现在就交代。”

已经做好会非常舒爽的准备了，但林在范进入的瞬间还是被夹的头皮发麻，高热的肉壁不断挤压，让他又胀大了一圈。身下的人发出一声呜咽，但还是听话的稍微放松了身体，林在范忍不住猛地抽送了几下，然后咬着下唇让自己停了下来，长舒一口气，他看着被自己刚才几下猛击刺激地泪水淋漓的小学弟，低声说：

“接下来，才是正餐哦。”

 

4.  
细白又长直的双腿被扛在林在范的宽肩上，金有谦随着一次次的撞击不断起伏着。他已经被操射两次了，精液散落在他的小腹上，随着两人的动作留到交界处，被拍达成白沫。水声掩盖不住金有谦的喘息，因为隔壁就是正常上课的教室，所以金有谦并不敢放声呻吟。但林在范总是像捉弄他一样，非要逼的他叫出声来才满意。金有谦正神游着，突然感觉到林在范坚硬的火热抽出了自己的身体，紧接着他被翻了一个身，面朝沙发，背朝林在范被又一次进入了。

“不……学长…我想看着你的脸…”  
“让我先射一回。”

金有谦莫名有些委屈，却被瞬间加速的冲撞激得说不出话来。林在范坚硬的头部密密麻麻地戳刺在他体内最敏感的一点上，上一次的冲击还没过去下一击就又到了，这让金有谦有一种被抵住要害持续操干的感觉。他手臂发软，脊背和腰肢被压着向下紧贴沙发，但浑圆挺翘的臀部却被林在范拽着揉捏，整个人像只发情的猫一样，连呻吟声都骚得不像话。随着水声啪啪不绝，金有谦后穴的酸胀不断积累，肠肉开始微微抽搐起来，他忍不住伸手抚弄起自己的硬挺，叫的越来越大声。头部和茎身被不断按摩着，快感已经快要爆满，林在范屏住呼吸一击深挺，终于是射在了金有谦的体内，缓缓抽出仍然硬挺的下体，他拍拍金有谦的屁股：

“先休息一下，咱们待会再来一次。”

 

 

5.  
所以现在是个什么情况？

金有谦抱着膝盖浑身赤裸地缩在沙发的一角，看着面前的林在范被另一个金色头发的帅哥从背后制住双手抚弄着前茎。

“在范，你说，我该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
“啊…唔…当初…当初你可没说不能吃独食！”  
“还嘴硬？”  
“呀…Mark，你不要得寸进尺！”

哈，原来是摄影部有名的那位Mark呀。就算是金有谦这种不怎么了解摄影部的人都听过Mark的鼎鼎大名。这位可是由于惊人的帅气俘获了全校大班师生的男神级人物，没想到他居然和林在范是一对。

缩在一边的金有谦不知所措，他不知道是否应该穿好衣服离开，可是从他后穴流出的林在范的精液让他寸步难行，而且眼前活色春香的一幕让他实在移不开视线：

林在范刚刚在他体内进出的硬挺被一只长得极漂亮的手富有技巧的揉捏着，从形状饱满的头部小孔中不断流出透明的粘液，包皮随着上下撸动的力道一下包住头部一下又露出，连系带都被手指摁住拨弄。林在范眼角渐渐红起来，泛着水光的唇间泄出沙哑性感的低吟，看得金有谦的脸又红了起来，他感觉药效似乎又发了起来，刚刚被狠狠操弄过的内里变得瘙痒，渴望着眼前的那根性器的再次冲撞。

“小学弟，你过来。”  
Mark突然出声叫金有谦上前，他虽然不解，但是仍然乖乖地爬上前去。

由于林在范和Mark两人是跪立在沙发上，因此现在他脸的高度正好对着林在范的柱身。

“张嘴。”Mark开口道。  
林在范挣扎了一下，无果，声音中带着羞恼：  
“别这样！我会射的！”

金有谦看着眼前发红的柱体，意外地没有感到恶心，或许是药效的缘故吧……他把一切怪在不知名的化学物质上，一闭眼把它含了进去。

从林在范的角度看下去，金有谦眼角的泪痣在泪水和汗水的覆盖下泛着水光，逆天的睫毛微微颤抖。他的唇形生得完美漂亮，此时却含着自己的下体细细舔舐。Mark看着眼前这一幕勾起一个笑来：  
“在范你的眼光真厉害啊，这小学弟也是极品。”  
“你…你闭嘴，快放开我！”  
“才不要呢。”

Mark随着金有谦磕磕绊绊的吞吐和吮吸或轻或重得揉捏着林在范剩下的那一段柱身，间或照顾一下后方饱胀的囊袋。再这样的多重刺激下，林在范很快尖叫着射了。金有谦没能躲开，奶白色的微腥液体喷了他一脸，他无措地直起上身，不知道接下来如何是好。

“把脸擦干净，躺下。”  
金有谦照做了，自从那个金头发的高年级学长进来之后，他始终有些害怕，果然LA大佬的气场不是盖的。按照Mark的要求躺下后，林在范被身后的人一推，躺倒在了金有谦的胸膛上，他有些生气：

“Mark！你有完没完啊！”  
“别急嘛，接下来咱们一起玩呗。”

不等林在范在说什么，Mark直接一个挺身把自己埋入了情人的身体，直接将他已经冒到嘴边的咒骂变成一声弯弯绕绕的呻吟。

金有谦没想到自己第一次就会有这么刺激的体验，更没有想到过会这么近距离看到林在范被操干中的难耐神情。他脸红心跳地不知道该把视线放到哪，只感觉后穴的瘙痒更甚。林在范很快被Mark高超的技巧操弄得眼神迷离。他寻着气息找到金有谦的嘴唇一把吻了上去，勾着他的软舌不断吮吸，像是沙漠里渴极了的人一样，又像是发情的小兽，啃咬着金有谦的下唇。

富有节奏的撞击声和着林在范口中泄出的低吟，像是催化剂一样让金有谦烧的神智不清。Mark突然伸手绕过林在范一把掰开了金有谦的大腿，扶着情人不知何时又硬起来的下体对准了金有谦的穴口。还没等林在范反应以来，身后的人便一个挺身，内里最敏感的一点被狠狠地击中，前茎也一下进入金有谦紧致的穴肉中，前后双重的刺激让他忍不住叫出声来。

“啊…哈……唔啊…Mark你慢点…啊……”

在三人都被连接起来之后，Mark终于是展现了他变态的腰力，速度快不说，力道也大的惊人，带着林在范的那一根都狠狠地在金有谦的体内进进出出。

很快林在范便颤抖着失了力气，只能随着Mark的节奏被二人夹在中间沉浮，他无力地将头靠在金有谦的肩膀上，滚烫的气息打在他的耳侧，让金有谦浑身一软。

作为被压在最下面的那一个，金有谦射过三次的身体已经敏感得不像话了。尽管真正在操他的人是林在范，但此时直视着他的Mark让金有谦有种被Mark操弄的错觉。他搂住林在范的肩膀，感受着后穴的瘙痒被持续安抚着，他发红挺立的前端被夹在二人的腹肌之间反复摩擦，想要释放却无所释放。

按着林在范的腰窝，Mark发狠得抽插着他的性器。一开始他的确有些生气，但现在看来，似乎这个小学弟也有些惹人怜爱的味道。反正他也不是什么正经人，能爽一番的事何苦用拳头来解决呢？眼前面白如玉的小学弟看起来可口的要命，水光潋滟的唇吸引了他的视线。不玩已经被玩过的人，是Mark的滥交原则，所以他总是做最先平常美味的人。但是没关系，反正他现在操的是林在范，这个小学弟，下次再第一个品尝他也不妨。于是他欺身上前，吻住了金有谦的嘴唇。

被 Mark吻上的一瞬间，金有谦漏了一声呼吸，眼前精致的面容无限放大，嘴里是与林在范的霸道不同的温柔触感。那感觉不断深入，他感到Mark的舌尖舔过他的喉口，仍不住干呕不止，生理泪水瞬间涌出眼眶，他有些害怕地往后躲了躲，却被Mark叼住了双唇无法动弹。

咬噬时轻时重，金有谦才发现Mark温柔表面下的腹黑。他的轮廓分明的下颚、凸起的喉结、精致的锁骨、圆润的肩膀，无一不被留下了Mark的痕迹。那刺痛加剧了下身撞击带来的酥麻酸胀，金有谦感觉自己又要到了，却实在什么也射不出来，只能不住地摇头，用带着哭腔的声音求救：

“停…停下…Mark学长，求求你停下吧……我快不行了。”

但 Mark却更加兴奋起来，想要击破金有谦岌岌可危的防线，看着他崩溃。

“啊！…啊…停下…快停下……唔唔……啊…”  
快感终于到达了一个可怕的巅峰，金有谦感觉下浮的酸胀爆裂开来，浸透了他的四肢和躯干，让他浑身痉挛着颤抖不止。

“操！太紧了！”  
瞬间绞紧的肠壁把林在范激得双眼发红，他配合着Mark的节奏猛得冲撞了起来，却发现那内里的痉挛丝毫没有减弱的趋势。

“不…不行了……要死了……学长…快救救我”  
高潮中的金有谦浑身绷紧，性器硬挺却丝毫没有射精——他干高潮了。

而这干高潮竟然持续不退，碰一下就会记起千层快感的身体被大力操干，这让金有谦几乎晕厥。津液不受控制地流出嘴角，他无声地尖叫起来，泪水不要钱似的流了满面，看起来淫靡又糟糕。

在金有谦的感官世界里，这要人命的快感持续了好像有几个世纪，让他快要窒息。在他失去意识之前，他看见林在范被Mark操得绯红的眼尾，听见Mark最后释放的低沉嗓音。

 

6.  
“请进！有什么需要摄影社帮助的吗？”  
“嗯…我……我想要申请入部。”  
“哇哦！是新人诶！无节操 bitch社欢迎你！”

 

金有谦抬起头，看见林在范微微皱起好看的眉眼，一旁搂着他的Mark笑得微妙，还有四个长相气质各异的帅哥朝他问好。

他深吸一口气，弯下腰来道了声请多关照。

再次直起身时，他知道，他已经上瘾了。


End file.
